Sarameya
category:Bestiarycategory:Cerberuscategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Zeni Notorious Monsters Abilities :*'Ululation' - AoE paralyze, 20' radius. :*'Magma Hoplon' - Receives the effect of Stoneskin and Blaze Spikes. :*'Sulfurous Breath' - Physical Damage :*'Gates of Hades' - Exceptionally powerful AoE Fire damage and potent Burn effect (Used around 25%, used multiple times and is able to use back to back) :*'Fire Magic' - Any type such as Blaze Spikes, Burn, Fire IV, Firaga II, Firaga III, and Flare II. :*'Chainspell' - Uses multiple times. Uses at 89%, 69%, 49%, 29%, and 9%. :**If party wipes after 9% Chainspell it will no longer use Chainspell at above percents. ::See Cerberus. :*'Chainspell will allow Sarameya to spam abilities instantly (including Gates of Hades under 25%). '''Notes' :*Strongly recommended to use dispel on Magma Hoplon and Blaze Spikes as the spikes effect will cause Sarameya to regen 1% of its HP per tick! :*Immune to Slow and Elegy. :*Appears to gain Stun Resistance over time, it is not recommended stunning Firaga III or Flare II. :**Stun is only resisted when Roar is active. After it is off Stun was never resisted. :*Sarameya Hide is not 100%. :*Sarameya will Howl randomly through the fight, after doing so it follows a pattern: Howl -> Ululation -> Firaga III -> Magma Hoplon -> Howl(this is a closing to the initial Howl, and it becomes normal again) 1-25% HP Firaga III will be replaced with Gates of Hades. At the end of this sequence it resets hate. :*At around 9% Sarameya will Chainspell using all its spells and will spam TP moves including Gates of Hades. :*Beaten with an alliance build including BLM party, DD party, and tank party. Unless you have optimal reserves to zerg at 9% Strongly recommended to activate its 9% Chainspell and wipe > zombie to recover > then start again as it will no longer have the use of Chainspell at any % of its HP. :* Rages after 60 minutes. This rage is not removed by wiping. :* Wiping at 9% strategy is a lot more difficult to pull off since he Rages now. Time may become an issue. Good idea would be to have a RNG or 2 Shadowbind and everyone stay out of range during this final chainspell. Or just have a pld attempt to hold it with everyone out of range. Although difficult, it is possible to have mages out of Gates of Hades range and still Cure tank if they stand at almost maximum distance possible. :* After a wipe, it will not aggro those who reraise. However, it has alliance hate and will aggro anyone in the alliance regardless of whether they have hit it or not, prior to the wipe. :* Can drop multiple Oracle's Robe. :* Can drop multiple Oracle's Cap. ::See Cerberus. Directions: :*Engraved Tablet located at (I-10) to teleport to (I-12). Must have Silver Sea Salt (key item) bought from Sanraku for 500 Zeni, to use Engraved Tablet. :**The salt is needed by everyone wishing to access the Islet. :**The salt is removed from your inventory after one use. :*Spawned by trading a Buffalo Corpse to a ??? at (I-12) at Mount Zhayolm. :*Getting the Buffalo Corpse from Sanraku requires a Purplish-grey Seal, a Gold-colored Seal and a Copper-colored Seal. :*Once Sarameya is spawned, no one can enter the islet through the Engraved Tablet. = Video = BJOMFHjz17U